Behind those glasses
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Sorry there's a lot of mistakes, first story. For my fellow simonette fans. Cute story


jeanette waking up with butterflies floating like crazy in her stomach, ready for the first day of school. She change into her signature colour, here eyes guide and glowing with glee, she slipped on her shoes and of she went i the Car. her sisters not so Excited as her, alvin and brittany were fighting on who most waves as they were playing sweet and sour. Eleanore and theodore were giggling. as Simon was reading, ignoring all surroundings.

they arrived at west Eastman. So clean it looked like it was just built, Jeanette ran to the heavy steel doors. Simon folded his book and followed Jeanette. Jeanette attempted to push the door open with no luck she failed, simon helped her and pushed it open, she blushed with embarrassment. they all scattered to there lockers and prepared for first period. Jeanettes smile as wide as it could be, she sat front and centre of the classroom. A tall blonde approached her disrespectfully chewing gum loudly.

"we'll,looks like little miss four eyes is back once again" giggled the tall blonde and her clang that supported her opinoin, jeanette hang her head in shame.

"class settle down"the teacher instructed

the classroom door slammed open as a puffed chipmunk in blue stormed in.

"sorry mr jones,I'm late" Simon said trying to catch his breath.

jeanettes giggle over powered the silence, Simon smiles at Jeanette gently, as her cheeks start to burn.

mr jones began the lesson, Jeanette blanking out, think of deep thoughts.

_why do people make fun of glasses, I bet no one will ever think I'm pretty_

it seems as if the session was short. Simon waited for Jeanette at the door, Jeanette not realising he was there still deep in thought , she walked past him and into the girl toilets, simons smile dimmed as he walked to his locker. She placed her books down on the sink top. Closed a stall and started crying, her lilac eyes seemed dull. She pulled out a compact mirror from her rough denim pocket, she flipped it open and slowly removed her glasses. Her vision blurred a lot.

"I can't do it,I just can't see" she murmured to herself. two familiar pitchy voices echoed in the restroom. She remained quite, not wanting her sisters to know she was in there. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror confirming she still looked presentable, eleanore interrupted her gaze. Pointing to a stack of purple books on the counter, she then noticed purple framed glasses on the floor of an occupied stall.

"Jeanette?...are you ok" brittany asked consirned about her sister

she quickly reached for her glasses and twist the handle of the stall.

she dried her eyes and brushed her hair off her face.

"hmm, what?" She said trying to change the subject.

"we're not leaving until you tell us"brittany demanded

"britt, lets just give some space" eleanore instructed gently.

they exited the bathroom Jeanette following behind.

**chapter 2**

she entered the cafeteria, noticing her sisters and ther chipmunks sitting approached them with a fake smile, Simon noticed her but ignored her gretting. She slowly bite in to a grape, watching theodore and eleanore giggle together and alvin argue with brittany like a married couple. She turned to Simon,noticing his depression.

"A-are you ok, Simon" she stuttered

he sighed, ignoring her question.

she realised it had gotten quite, she turned to alvin and brittany had stop argueing. She then turn only to find Eleanor and theodore hugging.

a ringing pierced through there ears.

_whats wrong with me? Do I smell or something, everyone's avoiding me today_

jeanette rushed out of the cafeteria, to collect her belongings for the next class. She walked over to see if Simon was at his locker, he was no where in slumped and continued walking. She walked into the class to notice Simon sitting at the back.

_Simon hates the back of the class_

She sat in the seat next to him, his gaze still facing in front.

**chapter 3**

she charge through the door of the seville residence. She stormed towards her room, flopping down onto her pillow. She saw Simon walk past, she sprung off the bed to discover why he was so upset.

she caught up to him as he exited to the backyard. He sat under a tree slopping his back agianst the trunk. She scurried over to him and snuggled next to flinched slightly moving over

"sorry,I didn't mean to scare you" she said softly

"oh,it's ok...I guess" he said uncertian.

"is everything ok...at school-"

"well yer classes are great" he said trying not revolve it around the real situation.

she attempted to snuggle closer to him until she was stopped by two fur paws bandaged in thick royal blue jumped back in disappointment

"wait,jeanette..." He choked

"is everything ok...you know with you" he asked

she doesn't really enjoy lieing to Simon.

"we'll today in first peri-"

"hey guys, suppers ready!" A high pitch voice came from the door.

simon rushed in to the house smelling a steaming dinner. jeanette followed behind. Simon and jeanette were very quiet over dinner.

Jeanette excused herself from the table. She entered her room and sat on the purple printed dooner cover. She pulled out her diary, she placed it on her lap opening it to the page were lyed a photo of simon. She started to solk, her eyes dulling, transperent liquid pouring from her delicate eyes. Simon peeping around the corner, watching her.

"jeanette?"

She jumped and closed the leather case book and hid it under her pillow.

"is everything alright" Simon asked

she looked up to his glowing icy eyes, they gazed at each other for awhile. Until the gaze was interrupted.

"um, yer" she let out a little giggle of embarrassment

"We'll,it doesn't look like everything's ok"

"oh, we'll it is...intact it's more than ok, it's great"

Simon sat on the bed, jeanette was very cautious as he sat on the side closest to the pillow. Simon put his arm around her should, she leant on his shoulder. Until Simon put his other arm jeanette, she leant more into his chest.

_please simon, never let me go_

_jeanette,why won't you tell me the truth_

they thought too each other. A pitchy voice called from the kitchen

"jeanette!" Brittany yelled

jeanette pushes away from Simon and walks to the kitchen. Simon waited until he was positive she was gone, he digged his paw under Jeanette's pillow and pulled out the diary, placing it on his lap, preparing to read.

_I really shouldn't _

guilt stops him in his diary keys get caught on Simons jumper, he not realising. he climbed off her bed and into his own, tucking himself safely in to bed not bothering to change.

**_chapter 4_**

jeanette and Simon awakening at the same time. Jeanette meeting his face with a smile wide upon it. Jeanette blushes at the sight and drops her head in embarrassment, before she could return to see simon, Simon had walked away from her. Simon was on the bench waiting for the toaster to pop two hot toaster jumps up to meet his icy blue eyes, he turned to jeanette noticing the sun reflect in her lilac eyes that resembled gems. Simon smiled slightly, jeanette reacting with a blush. Simon stepped forwards a tiny step, them still looking at each other, he stepped a little closer jeanette. Reaching for her paw until alvin rudely interrupted, Simon pulled away from jeanette and turned towards toaster pretending nothing just happened.

"mm mm mm mm, those smell delish"alvin stated sniffing the air

"alvin, I didn't realise you were awake" Simon giggled

jeanette jumped down from the bench and returned to her bedroom.

"aha, I knew it" alvin stated

"knew what, alvin" Simon replying awfully confused

"Don't play dumb dude you know"

"ah yes alvin, you make everything obvious"

"whatever" alvin said exiting the kitchen.

the toaster popped, frightening Simon. Jeanette return in a different outfit prepared for school.

"so uh jeanette?"Simon asked

"yes simon" she said as sheer heart fluttered.

"you never got to told me"

"I'm sorry, tell you what" she started to blush

"how everything is, with you"

"oh yer, it really is nothing to worry about"

"oh ok then" knowing she was lying.

dave entered the kitchen.

"Morning jeanette" he greeted

"Morning" they said in sync. Both blushing at each other.

"we'll ready for school"

"we sure are" Simon anwsered for jeanette.

**chapter 5**

Simon placed his belongings onto the desk next to Jeanette's. Jeanette smiled, the tall blonde entered the room, her smile dulled.

"omg,look at me I have glasses, I can see so much better than you,I pretend to be be smart when I'm not"the blonde mocked jeanette. The blonde took a seat. Simon jumped on her desk located at the back of the room.

"that is noway to treat a human being, well chipmunk."

the girls laughed at Simons gesture of sticking up for Jeanette.

"ha,so"

"how would you like it, being teased for a talent...who do you think you are"

"talent baha, right"

"well, at least she possesses beauty and charm" Simon slipped. Jeaneete turn to face the arguement, Simon didnt realise she was listening

"she's amazingly smart, talented, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Which is sad that he never has a chance to notice it becuase of people like you"

"if she's so great then why isn't she your girlfriend"

"I would love her to be my girlfriend, I'll never be good enough for such an amazing woman" Simon jumped down from the desk and returned to his stared at Simon the whole session.

"thank you" jeanette said softly

simon turned his head to notice jeanette was staring at him.

"oh uh, for?" He softly mumbled

_oh she looks gorgeous today, she's always gorgeous, I really want you...I guess I'm never gonna be good enough_

he let out a session finished Simon jumped done from his seat and started to walk towards the door, he then stumbles as he is pushed gently. He turns to see a chipmunk dressed in purple hugging him. She released, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

They entered the cafeteria. Simon turned to jeanette

"do you wanna just share these grapes"

"oh uh yer, if it saves money" she giggled.

they sat a table waiting for Jeanette's sisters and Simons brothers.

"-for sticking up for me" she replied to his question asked earlier.

"d-did you really mea-"

"hey guys" alvin greeted

jeanette smiled to greet alvin.

simon gently smiled too.

theodore,eleanore and brittany weren't far behind. Simon reached for a grape,jeanette reached in for the the same grape. There hands touched making eye contact, alvin secretly observing, the stare was interrupted by Jeanette's sisters and theodore.

"hey jeanette" greeted theodore.

"oh uh,hi theo"they both saying in sync. Causing both there cheeks to burn.

**chapter 6**

oh diary

you'll never guess it, someone thinks I'm beautiful and talent...

best thing is its Simon my crush,my love,he's so dreamy.

simon suprised her by jumping from behind. She closed the diary quickly but gently.

"you scared me" she giggled

"oh sorry,jeanette...is that why you were so upset, because you we're being bullied"

"well,yes" she sighed

"silly I know"

"not at all...you know jeanette I don't know if I've ever told you this but uh.."

"your...a-amazing, you know just the way you are"he cheeks burning as she giggled.

"thank you, Simon" she thanked

"I actually didn't think I'd ever hear those words from anyone,especially a boy.."

"..I l-like" she whispered.

"then there crazy for not seeing what is see" he said confidently

jeanette stepped closer to Simon. Simon starting to get nervous.

_should I kiss her,I don't know, what if she hates it_

Simon started to get clammy, jeanette grabbed his paw trying to calm him down. Jeanette stared into his eyes, Simon trying to avoid hers. She pulled him closer to her, there noses touching, Simon knew there was noway out of the kiss now

_what the hay_

he slowly shifted his head to the side pressing his lips against Jeanette's. Jeanette's fur started to ruffle.

_oh my gosh, I'm kissing Simon,Simons kissing me, are lips are touching,were-were kissing!_

jeanette leant deeper into the kiss, Simon hugged her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_this is great, like butter, like rainbows, like reading,like Simon _

the kiss still continuing after a minute. alvin walks in, silently calling the girls and theo over to check it out.

"woohoo, go Simon you did it" theodore cheered.

they quickly released the peck. Simons cheeks burn as he digs his foot into the couch, jeanette touching her lips in shock.

"aha,h-how long have yous been standing there" Simon asked nervously.

"Long enough" brittany said dragging jeanette to there room

"tell us everything, what was it l-"

"britt, let jeanette speak"

"Well I was on my couch writing in my diary-"

"you have a diary?"

eleanore put her finger on her lips signalling to she quiet.

"uh, and he scared me and he just started to compliment me"

"omg, did you like the kiss!"brittany chanted. Until a pitchy voice came from the lounge room

"oh, jeanette" alvin called flirtatiously

"Simon has something to finish off"

jeanette jumped on to the couch before she could even greet Simon. She was dragged in by a small muscular paw. Being pressed against familiar lips.

**the end hope you guys liked sorry there might be a lot of mistakes.**


End file.
